


Next time, tell Newt

by Andrak



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, something small we made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrak/pseuds/Andrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Thomas return early from the maze and didn't share it with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time, tell Newt

The day wore on and the heat was terrible, Minho and Thomas decided together to turn back and take a day odd. As they ran through the door back into the glade they made their way to their hammocks to rest. Working overtime the farmers, watering the fields to make sure they had enough water. The builders, making sure there was enough place to get shade. And all the others weren't paying attention as it was still hours till the runners would return.

As the sun began to make its way towards the horizon the gladers gathered at the doors as the runners should be back by now. Worry set in as the group started to mumble and talk about how they weren't gonna make it. Newt being at the front of the group bit his lip in anticipation as the familiar click of the doors caused everyone to jump. The doors slowly closed as everyone gave up hope that the runners gave up hope that the runners were not going to come back and Newt fought back tears and will to run in the morning to find them. Heads when down as a moment of silence echoed around the gladers. Newt couldn't handle it. He swore and punched at the wall as he thought he lost the one person who was worth living for. Alby and Gally tried to calm him down as he yelled at them. Everyone is focused on calming down Newt that Minho walks up behind the group and asks concerned   
"why is he swearing?" to this Newt answers in a harsh tone, "because Minho is going to bloody die!!!"   
The group stares at Minho as Thomas comes and joins as well. Newt realizes the voice is familiar and turns to face Minho crossing his arms and giving him his best pouting face. Minho looks at Newt and knows right then and there that Newt will get him back and shiver trailed up his spine in anticipation for tonight.


End file.
